The Motherland
|items = *A pickaxe *A hatchet *A knife *30 headless arrows *A tinderbox *A bow *2 buckets of water *A lit torch *A hammer *Any wanted armor, runes and weapons, preferably magic equipment as the clockwork penguins are weak to magic. *Some good food just in case |kills = *Clockwork Penguinzilla (level 100) *Penguin (level 10) *Mechanical Penguins (level 58) (optional) }} Walkthrough Starting the Quest Items needed: None Larry will tell you about how the penguins have been making modified clockwork penguins to use as weapons, and are soon going to be ready to attack Gielinor. But he then mentions that Ignatius Vulcan, located west of Catherby, knows how to melt the penguins' iceberg and even burn the ice palace of the penguins in their "motherland, Acheron, to the ground (burning every penguin in Acheron in the process). He will give you an FBI badge to prove to Ignatius that you're a friend. He will then instruct you to learn Ignatius's techniques. Ignatius Vulcan Items needed: 2 buckets of water, pickaxe, hatchet, knife, 30 headless arrows, tinderbox, bowstring, hammer Go to Ignatius. He will then start a long conversation telling you everything about the next few parts of this section and how to do it. Entering the Burning Training Area Use a bucket of water on the fire next to Ignatius and select the Kick option of the burnt fire. You will be right next to a rope that will take you back next to Ignatius and a ring of lava that needs to be crossed to enter the area. Use a bucket of water on the lava, and the section of lava near you will turn into perfectly normal ground. Cross the hardened lava. The blazing arrows There will be 2 rocks with a special ore inside called Tungsten. Mine up 2 tungsten ores, but each rock can only be mined once. Use the resulting Tungsten ores on the furnace in the area, and use the resulting Tungsten bars on the anvil in the area to make 30 Tungsten arrowtips. Use these arrowtips on the headless arrows to get Unlit arrows. Light them with a tinderbox to get Blazing arrows. The birch fire Also in the area is a Birch Tree, which will give 5 Birch Logs and then get cut to the ground and never produce any more logs. Get the logs and use a knife on them to get an Unlit bonfire. Now you're ready for the battle. After you leave, Ignatius will close up the hole and light a fire on top of it again. If you lose any of the created items in a way that isn't part of the quest, Ignatius will substitute them. The attack Items needed: unlit bonfire, lit torch, blazing arrows, bow, weapons, food, and armor, maybe runes Melt the iceberg Talk to Larry and ask him to take you to the Iceberg. You will then have to beat up the level 10 penguin guard. Run to the room where you met Pescalling Pax in Cold War. You will see a ladder in the room. Go down it and you will find a path full of Mechanical Penguins. The trail is easy if you Protect from Melee. At the end of the trail, go up a ladder to end up in a huge room. Light the unlit bonfire and the Iceberg will start to melt. The Clockwork Penguinzilla will then appear with Pescalling Pax inside. See its own page to see how to beat it. After defeating it, enter the doors in the room and you will see a ship and its penguin captain. When it sees your torch it will run away and drop a ship driving manual. Read it and then hop onto the ship. The Ice Palace of Acheron You will arrive at Acheron and see that Larry was also on the ship. Talk to him and he will give you an ice flower bouquet. The snow will then start attacking you at maximum 1 damage every 5 seconds. But walk north and you will eventually find a hairy mammoth. Feed it the ice flower bouquet and it will follow you as a pet and give you protection from the cold, making it that the snow won't hurt you. Walk north for a while past lvl 43 Arctic Foxes, lvl 26 Polar Bears, and some yetis and gnoeals if you decide to go to the far east coast. You will then find an ice palace heavily guarded by mechanical penguins that can hit through prayer. Just click on the ice palace itself while holding the bow and the blazing arrows and you will shoot the arrows at the ice palace. When you run out of arrows, the ice palace melts and drowns the penguins inside. Get back on your boat and to Larry to complete the quest. Reward *2 antique lamps giving 10k xp in any level *Access to a ship which you can go on by talking to any charter ship member free of charge to take you to any other charter ship location you can access plus Acheron where you can get Baby Mammoths as pets by feeding them ice flower bouquets found on the west coast of Acheron. *The mammoth pet will pop a fur coat in your inventory whenever it gets 10% more growth, which can be used along with a blue charm, 75 spirit shards and 40 summoning to get a Spirit Mammoth pouch (see pouch's page for familiar's abilities). Category:Cold War 2